German Patent Application NO. DE 10 2012 222 562 A1 describes a system for managed parking areas, in order to transfer a vehicle from a starting position to a destination position.
In the case of fully automated (autonomous) so-called valet parking, a driver parks his vehicle at a drop-off location, for example, in front of a parking garage, and from there, the vehicle drives itself to a parking position/parking space and back again to the drop-off location.
Thus, in the case of fully automated valet parking, usually no driver is sitting in the vehicle itself. Such a vehicle may be referred to as a driverless moving vehicle. If further persons or further vehicles guided manually, thus, by a driver, are also present within the parking facility, what is referred to as mixed traffic may come about. Mixed traffic denotes traffic made up of manually guided vehicles and persons, respectively, as well as vehicles guided without a driver. That is, manually guided vehicles and pedestrians, for example, may thus be present in the course of the fully automated valet parking.
For example, in such mixed traffic, situations may arise which generally, among real people, can be controlled by hand signals, for instance. This is usually not possible in a situation between a manually guided vehicle and a vehicle guided without a driver. An example for such a situation is, e.g., a situation in which it is unclear which vehicle or which person has the right of way.
Consequently, problems may thus occur within the parking facility in the case of mixed traffic. Operation of the parking facility may therefore be disrupted.